Warmth
by GateMasterGreen
Summary: Weiss' thoughts on Yang and what she's learned about the blonde on their way to Mistral and meeting up with Ruby and the others once more.


Yo Peeps, GateMasterGreen here with a quick oneshot for y'all. Finished watching RWBY today and had a bit of an idea. Not sure how good this is, but yeah. Sorry for the long wait to write anything, but I've been busy with work and trying to get a new computer on top of that. That said, enjoy...

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY...**_

Ruby was very forward with handling issues, even if a bit shy to bring it up, she tackled things head on. It was how she dealt with problems and was often over quick. Blake liked to mull things over, the internal struggle preceding the outward solution. She sat and thought it over, only acting after everything was considered. Yang was outgoing, quick-to-anger, but just as quick to burn out after. She handled problems with her fists, quashing them, but she also had a gentle side more fit to talking things, reserved only for those closest to her.

That side is what Weiss noticed most. Weiss... she handled her issues with anger too at times, but only because she never knew exactly the best way. Spending time with Yang and seeing the softer side of the blonde had shown her things she never would have expected. The way she seemed to coddle Ruby, but not overly so, kind words of encouragement to Blake here and there, but most of all, the conversations she held with Weiss.

Soft spoken words, pieces of her past and wisdom of one who had survived. Abandoned by her birth mother and losing the one who had given her such a wonderful sister. A drunkard of an uncle and a grieving father who had hardly been there, leaving Yang to pick up the pieces. She grew strong, but it never quite fixed her.

Traveling to Haven alongside Yang had radically changed much of what Weiss knew of her and how Yang really was. She also picked up on one aspect she had never had reason to see before. Yang was warm. Like the sun, she cast a bright haze of warmth on those around her and especially Weiss. The small smiles that reassured, simples touches here and there to prod Weiss along, and hugs that truly felt like Weiss had finally found home. It meant so much to her, but at the same time it broke her heart.

For all Yang did for her, she couldn't do the same in return. Blake leaving tore at the blonde and Weiss was so lost on how to help her. She did what she could, supported Yang and spoke to her, but it never felt like it was enough. And here they had been, sitting in Yang's room, talking the night away, sharing stories and tears over a picture of their team. Beacon felt like so long ago, but the happy children in the picture paled so much in comparison to the frightened adults they had become.

They would break down, but the other was there to pick them up. With all the madness they had come to learn of, it was all they had left. In a house full of their friends, only they seemed to truly know what it is to be alone. Stuck inside their heads and trying to make sense of it all. They were alone, but together in that.

The past week had been crazy for Weiss, from being caught by Raven's tribe to Yang saving her, and meeting up with Ruby and the others, but it showed Weiss one thing: Yang's true heart. Though they were distant in Beacon at times, this last week had brought them so close and Weiss was so happy to have had this time with her. A rush entered her chest as she glanced at her sleeping friend and smile donned on her face. She felt a rush of heat in her face and a warmness in her heart.

She loved Yang Xiao Long. Every flawed edge, every broken piece. Weiss wanted to solve this impossible puzzle and explore every detail of the shattered girl who poured so much out to her. Someone who trusted Weiss absolutely, and whom Weiss finally felt like sharing it all with too. Even tonight, confessing to all the bad things about her childhood and learning about Yang's in kind had broken her heart, but also assured her that she was right.

What a pair they were. A loud mouth blonde covering up her pain with a bright smile and a quiet heiress too timid to speak her true feelings. But together, they seemed so right. Weiss took a deep breath and nodded to herself.

Standing from her own bed, she made her way to the other bed and kneeled at it's side. Shaking Yang by her shoulder's lightly and raising her other hand to push aside the mane of hair that covered her warm smile.

Lilac eyes fluttered open and a raspy voice broke the thin silence. "Weiss?" As she stared into those warm pools of purple, Weiss' smile widened as tears streamed down her face. It registered in Yang what she was seeing, the girl jolting up and pulling the slender heiress close. "What's wrong, Weiss? What happened."

Weiss shook her head, curling into the blonde and gazing once more at Yang. "Yang." It was but a whisper, but those ice blue orbs staring into brilliant purple told the blonde everything. A soft hand whispered down the side of Weiss's face for but a moment before Yang leaned down, capturing Weiss' broken smile.

Cradled in that warm embrace, smiling and crying all at once, Weiss knew for sure, for once, what she wanted and who she wanted to do it with.

 **End...**

There we go. Hope you enjoyed. Volume 5 was something I really enjoyed and watching Weiss and Yang interaction has really given me a new reason to appreciate the freezerburn ship. Before it was some very simplistic reasons like the interaction of ladybug and the de facto other ship that goes with it, as well as their opposing natures. Their interactions in 5 are sweet and I've got a new top ship to go with the others XD!

Adieu for now!


End file.
